<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Priestess by myherofuckademia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398008">High Priestess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia'>myherofuckademia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altar Sex, Altars, Alternate Universe - Religious, Arranged Marriage, Childbirth, Children, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Long, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Ritual Sex, Rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the priestess of the east and he was a monk of the west, in order to bring good fortune you had to meet and become a union. What brought forth was more than just marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aone Takanobu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Priestess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The horse came in before sunrise, just before breakfast. It was one man, one of great size and strength. They called him warrior monk as he got off his horse and took off his bag for the week. He looked very cold and sullen, he had a sword at his hip and a stoic expression on his face. His name was Takanobu Aone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he seemed to follow you most of all in the temple. He trailed behind you like a lost dog. He seemed to like you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do you want some tea?” You asked eventually after you showed him around the temple. You didn’t understand what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I would love some.” He said. He had a mission here, to find a bride to unite the temples and produce good luck for the surrounding villages. You expected him to go for one of the prettier girls that were priestesses here, but instead he followed you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Usually men who come through the temple want to be with my sisters. You seem to follow me around.” You remarked as you poured the hot water in a cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone blushed and looked down, “I find you quite beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled, you were a bit flustered too at the compliment. You were so used to not being someone’s first pick that having the attention of Aone felt nice. HIs stoic gaze warmed you. He was a man of few words but you enjoyed his presence as you drank your tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You conversed and the more you talked the more you started to fall for Aone. His simple conversations, deep blush and the way he wouldn’t meet you gaze when he got embarrassed. When he worried that he said something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you were just more charmed by him. You poured him another cup of tea and you two talked, even missing dinner to converse more. At one point you felt the gaze of the head priestess on the back of your head, but you were two wrapped up in conversation to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As morning turned into afternoon you were eventually pulled away to perform your daily duties. He helped you wash out the cups and when you dried your hands you turned around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled up at him and put the rag down. You put your hands on your hips and beamed up at him. He smiled softly back at you, you felt a flutter in your heart as he smiled at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Let’s meet tonight, when everyone is in bed.” You smiled. You wanted to see him again and as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I would like that.” He said as he leaned in and kissed you on the cheek. He let go of your hand and went to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night you met him in the hallways leading to the main hall of the temple. The area where the worship and ritual happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were all over Aone, you had never had a man be interested in you before. Especially one so handsome, you thought Aone was the most handsome monk that had ever crossed into your temple. You took a vow of celibacy but it was allowed to be broken to be with the monk of the west.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Should we be doing this?” he asked, worried that what he was doing might be sinful. He came here to find a bride not engaged in lustful activities. But he couldn’t resist you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “One night won’t hurt.” You said as you ran a finger down the front of Aone’s robes, “Afterwards I can pray that it doesn’t take.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do those prayers work?” He asked as he placed his hand over your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, “Let’s find out.” And then pulled him in for a kiss. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him in close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to kiss you, his hands palmed at your breasts over top of your robes. His kiss was soft and sweet, although a little messy. You assumed he had never kissed someone before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled away and said, “Do you pick me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes, I pick you to be my bride.” He said before he pulled you back in for another kiss. His hands dipped down and brushed across your ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone’s hard cock brushed against your front as he kissed you. He was turned on by your kisses, he felt like a sinful man, but it was good that he had found a bride on his journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You led him to the altar in the main hall of the temple, Aone watched the sway of your ass in your dress as you led him there. Once up the steps leading to the altar Aone picked you up and placed you on top of the stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smoothed down your sides, you looked beautiful basking in the glow of the moonlight. He undid your robe and exposed your breasts. He leaned in and kissed the valley of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’d make a strong mother.” He remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You only want to get with me for breeding. Like cattle?” You chuckled as you took off the robe. Leaving you in nothing but your undergarments. He peeled them off of you and left them to the side with your robe. You were the most beautiful priestess that he had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked beautiful in the moonlight. Aone swallowed hard, his cock twitched in his pants. He couldn’t believe that he was having an intimate moment with someone as gorgeous as you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hands down your exposed body, he played with one your nipples with his large pointer finger and thumb. You yelped and leaned into his touch. He pulled you into a kiss and played with both of your nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made you feel wet, your slickness brushed against the cold stone of the temple. He groaned against your lips as he continued to play with you. You felt so good against him, you would make a perfect bride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched his cock with a careful hand and pulled down his pants, exposing just how big it was. You swallowed and took in the sight of it. You weren’t surprised how big it was considering his size. But it was still a little intimidating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do you think you can take it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded earnestly, “I can, I can do it.” And smiled up at him, “My Takanobu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled you into another kiss as he guided you to wrap your legs around his strong waist, “We will make our marriage official tonight.” He knew it was fast, but most people didn’t take long before they got married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus once he got back to the western temple he could start preparing for the wedding. He had found his bride and he had every intention of keeping you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided his cock inside of you, pushing past your hymen and fully sheathing himself inside of you. You winced and grabbed onto his shoulders but he comforted you with kisses along your cheek. A couple of tears slipped and he kissed them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt safe in his arms as he started to thrust into you, the brush of his hips against yours as he started to move. The pain became more bearable as he moved himself inside of you. His hands planted on your skin while yours were loosely wrapped around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept himself at a slow pace, he rutted against you. You were wrapped up in his warmth as he moved himself. You thought of this union, you thought of the children you’d have together, the life you’d build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lot to do but tonight you wanted him, all of him. You whimpered against his shoulder as he moved against you, your legs tightened around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your pussy was tight around him, he felt a sense of euphoria as he thrusted up into you, “I’m going to make you my wife.” He said. He was picked to be married off because of his strong stature and strength he showed in his devotion to the temple and in battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a warrior and the high priest thought it was about time for him to become a lover. And that lover's side of him fell for you. As he fucked himself inside of you, feeling the vice around his cock. He wondered what the future would hold. He wondered how soon you’d be round with child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thrusts started to pick up speed, he wasn’t rough with you but his hips bounced against yours much more frequently. He was buried deep inside of you, he found beautiful in your whimpers and moans, how you pussy fluttered around him to adjust to his size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t known for being small, from his height to the size of his hands to the thickness of his cock. He was proportionate which meant large. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt beautiful against him, this was his first time but he wanted nothing more than to have you again and again. You were a dream come true, akin to his addiction to sweets. He craved for more of you even if he was still fucking you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I want you.” You said almost breathless. You tried to make his pace with your own smaller thrusts upwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I want you too.” He said, “You’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart fluttered at his words. No one had ever called you perfect, most of the time you didn’t do something right or needed to do it again. But in this moment you felt at peace. You felt loved by the man you had just met. You agreed to be his bride, half of the union of the temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You will be the priestess of fertility with this union.” He said against your neck as he pressed wet kisses against the skin, “When it takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I know.” You dug your nails into his thick shoulders, “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You allowed yourself to this fate, to be round with child by next spring. You’d be a symbol of the communities, an extension of the faith and a reminder of a good wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re doing great.” He reminded you with a kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “So are you.” You clutched onto him tightly. You squeezed your thighs around his waist and felt him fuck harder into you. His pace was still gentle for a first time but there was a fire in him as he got closer to his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed you once more, he groaned into your kiss but otherwise remained quiet. He admired your body as how it moved against him from the bounce of your tits to the jiggle of your thighs. You’d make a great mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m close.” He grunted, his hips pistoned against you. His hands on your hips as he fucked into you. He had never been this close to someone before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His kisses on your heated skin were something to be desired, he loved the feeling of your hotness against him. You were perfect for him, absolutely perfect. He had made his decision the second he pushed himself inside of you, you were to be his bride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held onto him tightly, your face in his shoulder as you said, “Do it, finish inside of me.” You felt passion in your bones as he fucked into you, you were beautiful like this. All pressed against him, writhing against his warmed skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You said a simple prayer under your breath in the hopes of preventing a pregnancy. You weren’t too sure if it was effective or not, but it was worth a try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Please finish inside of me.” You whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I will.” He responded, his lips against your ear as he continued to fuck into you. With a few more heavy thrusts he finally spilled himself inside of you. You threw your head back and moaned, cumming as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out of you and put himself back into his pants. He gingerly took you off the altar and held onto you until your legs stopped shaking. He peppered your face with kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That was amazing.” You whispered against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided you to your room, his hand on your lower back. You knew that the watchful eyes of your sisters up late were on you. There was no use hiding from their gossiping lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later you watched him leave on the horse he rode in on. After one last hug and a promise that he was going to come back soon to officiate the union. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You said, “I’m holding you to your promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed you when none of the other priestesses were watching, “I promise, by the time the cherry blossoms bloom again I will be here.” And then rode off out west back to his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t many months before you found yourself round with his child, from the aches and pains to the leaking of your nipples to the proud bump you displayed. When the head priestess announced to the others that you were with child, it was a cause for celebration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You expected the head priestess to be upset, the union wasn’t officiated. But she simply told you that the gods have a way sometimes, that you were blessed with fruit that you bring fortune to the villages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “This is your task and purpose.” She said as she cupped your growing bump, “So we must celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the celebrations your rounded stomach was exposed and marked on it were paints to symbolize fertility, health and good fortune. You hoped for a peaceful pregnancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You however missed Aone. You wondered how he was, he wrote to you often and promised to come visit when he could. You told him not to stress himself out, you were going to be fine on your own. You had the support of your sisters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You found yourself idly touching the bump as it grew, the other priestesses often touched it when you were reading in the library. The baby inside of you liked the attention. But it was an active baby, finding more enjoyment in kicking at your ribs and bladder than sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You practiced heavy breathing, you often went into town to pick up supplies. Sometimes you needed to take a break as you got winded. You missed Aone in times like that, he would’ve been a gentleman and helped you carrying the supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wished the high priests and Aone told you that the baby would be big. As you stood near the mirror in your room and rubbed you five month large bump, you liked the feeling of the tightening skin under your fingertips. But sometimes when you got winded easily, you cursed nature and the gods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you.” You said to the bump. Your hands smoothed across the skin. You felt warm and fluttery, your child conceived out of love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You longed for Aone however, wished that he was here to feel the child in your womb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You found yourself often exhaling deeply as you sat on a chair in the temple. Your hand splayed across the skin. You tilted your head back to take a moment to regain your breath. You basked in the glow of pregnancy, the thickness that you acquired from carrying such a precious gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Only if your daddy was here to see how much you’ve grown. That was why they sent him here, because he was strong and noble. And he chose me to have you. My precious child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temple was delighted to have one of their priestesses pregnant, especially a pregnancy that was heading towards full term. You often got checked by the head priestess. Her words were comforting as she checked for any signs of issues. She measured the bump, rubbed it gently, and gave you an internal check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was embarrassing but she assured you that it was for the best. There was a commotion once your due date neared. None of your sisters had ever seen a birth before so this was a learning experience for all of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “This is your duty, there is no shame in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day quickly approached, you had felt the natural pains all throughout the night. You clutched to your growing belly as you took heavy breaths. The baby was large.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you got up and dressed for the day, you cradled the active bump as you stood there in your nude form. Down the sides and underneath. Your union was holy, you said yourself. You cupped the bump and felt a flurry of movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re getting excited aren’t you.” You chuckled, you breathed deeply. You stretched out your back and arms, the aches in your body had felt all the way to your soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were deep lines of stretch marks and your bellybutton had popped a month earlier. The baby hung low, ready to breath its first breath into the world. You cradled the bump, you thought of Aone. His strong arms around you as you made love on the altar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand smoothed along the skin, you felt a kick against your palm and you smiled, “Son, my child. Soon you’ll be in the world, drinking from my breast. I will love you so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other priestesses were fascinated by your bump and the movements. There had never been a pregnant person in the temple before. And you glowing with pregnancy made some jealous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were in the middle of your rituals when the pain became overwhelming. You were short of breath, your bump fluttered with more activity than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh no.” You said. The large baby inside of you kicked and fluttered around in your womb. Signalling its need for escape. One hard kick left you breathless as you clung to the wall. You let out a yelp as you felt a trickle of wetness down your thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sisters!” You cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other priestesses moved around you to move you to your bed. You were left bare with none of your clothes, the shiver of early spring iced your veins until one of your fellow priestesses lit the fireplace. You laid out on the bed, your body contracted and the bump tensed. Your head rested on the pillows of your bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shouted, your pussy was sore already and slightly puffy. Slight discharge left you, you whimpered loudly. You reminded yourself that this was your duty, your mission from the gods. This was your union.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were going to birth a child and when Aone returned you would show him your fruit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh gods.” You whimpered, the priestesses looked on, some patted your bump and whispered prayers. Some wiped your forehead. In the moment you felt cursed, nature's prison is what you felt trapped in. You wanted guidance from the gods as you let out another shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Let nature tell you, the gods will guide you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m going to kill Takanobu Aone.” You growled as you felt another wave of contractions take you. The priestesses encouraged you to breathe, you should’ve felt shamed for being so exposed in front of them. But your labouring body had more pressing matters at hand than your nude form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything felt heavy on you, from your breasts to your large stomach. You whimpered at times, and wiped away the sweat from your forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Just let nature help you, gravity is good for a baby that size.” You were assured. Your face was flushed, your teeth were grit. You tried to summon the power of the gods to get you through this. You were chosen for this task by the gods and you will see it through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried for hours to make any progress, but the baby was large and you were small. You cursed its father as you got up off the bed slowly and squatted over the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are you okay?” One of the other priestesses came up behind you. A supportive hand on your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another priestess checked the head and saw a tuft of white, “It is Aone’s child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Who else’s would it be?” You snapped. Angry in the moment that your sisters’ didn’t believe that you only had sex with Aone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How are you holding up?” one of them asked, but you practically had tunnel vision. The stretch was like nothing you felt, the fire in your gut from the gods was replaced by the burning in your loins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you couldn’t give up, not for you, not for the temple, not for the child and not for Aone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grunted lowly in response as the head descended downwards. One hand on the pole of the bed frame and the other on your bump. You rubbed smoothing circles and felt another shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Please baby.” You said, your forehead sweat slick, “Please, gods. Come into this world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You prayed to your gods for a safe delivery and felt their fire burn within you. This was their design, their plan. You pushed and gritted your teeth, progress was made until you hit the shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The priestesses crowded around you, you grit through your teeth. The child was too large to pass through quickly. You could feel your child, you prayed loudly and pushed slowly. The other priestesses stayed with you as you laboured well into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You panted heavily, crouched down as far as your legs would allow, spread apart to make room for your child. You felt one of your sisters rub your back soothingly. This was new and scary for them, none of them were experienced in midwifery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You almost felt like a display as you pushed one shoulder out. Heavy milk laden breasts on top of a rounded stomach. You let the gods and nature guide you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What are you going to call him?” one of the priestesses asked as a means to distract you from the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Nakano.” You grunted, “If it’s a boy. Means middle and wildness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do you hope it’s a boy?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes.” You hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are you sure it’s a boy?” Another one asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a ragged yelled before you said, “Yes, it’s a boy. I can feel it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the strike of midnight your child was born, falling into your arms and screaming its first breath. A tiny little boy. You slumped onto the ground, you didn’t even want to think of the fluids you found yourself sitting in. You rested up against the wall of the room and looked down at your son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the priestess handed you a towel and you wiped your son’s face and then slowly his body. You huddled him close to your naked chest and let him drink from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had tears in your eyes as your son drank from you, “Hungry, just like his father.” You felt a supportive hand on your knee and one of the other priestesses checked for the after birth.  You winced as it passed quickly and you were helped into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t let go of your son, as candles lit the room, you saw the soft glow of your son’s face. You cuddled him close to you for warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re a mother now.” One said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How does it feel?” Another asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You still ached from the long labor, but the result had your son in your arms. A peachy little boy with a tuft of white hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your precious little boy, a child made from the union of two temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Nakano.” You whispered against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Aone returned again. The white haired monk saw you in the garden with a large baby strapped to your back. Who looked closer to six month than three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Priestess.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up and beamed at him, “Aone.” You rushed over and wrapped your arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone held you carefully back, mindful of the baby on your beck. He got a better look, the chubby cheeks of good health, the shock of white hair, even the lack of eyebrows, “He’s beautiful.” The monk said, “Is he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes, Takanobu, all yours. Took me forever to get him into the world. You produce big babies.I guess that's why the temple sent you. Big strong babies for the faith.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and kissed you on the lips, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.” He kissed you multiple times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s okay.” You smiled, “I was blessed with a healthy delivery and a healthy baby. He almost drank me out of my milk in the first month.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m sorry.” he took Nakano out of the sling and held him in his arms. Even though he was big for a baby he was quite small in his father’s arms. He looked down lovingly at his son. He was surprised you were able to birth something so large. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You carried him to term?” Aone asked as he cradled the child, his eyes were on the soft features of the infant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yep.” You said with pride, “All on my own. It took well into the night to have him. He got stuck at one point.”  You kissed him on the lips and kept your arms around him, careful of your son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What’s his name?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Nakano. Nakano Aone.” You said, “After his father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you from Nakano, “Come back with me to the west. Stay in the temple there, we will raise our child together. The temple is closer to the city and we get more offerings, so we can raise Nakano there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thought about it for a moment, it would be nice. And spring was always warmer in the west. Maybe Nakano would like it there. You brushed some hair out of your son’s face and kissed him on the forehead, “I’ll talk to my sisters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head priestess was more than okay with you going back with Aone. She understood that a child should be raised with both parents and the over a days long travel between the temples would be too hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The city would be good for him.” She said as she touched the tiny child’s forehead. Nakano curled up closer to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Thank you head priestess.” You smiled, happy that you were able to be with your Aone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the week you were on the back of Aone’s horse, with supplies that’ll last you the trek out west. You had your son in a sling on your back as you rode off. You rode off until the sun went down, then you took a rest in a clearing in the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laid your son close to the fire to keep warm during the night, but not too close that he could burn himself. Aone watched with careful eyes as you fed him one last time before bed. You hummed softly to him, Aone’s gaze on your engorged breasts, filled with milk and life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what you were like while pregnant, and he wondered if you would like to be pregnant again. He would love to touch your bump, caress his growing child inside of you. As he watched you lay your child to his box like bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you turned back to him, he laid you out on the sleeping mat and exposed your breasts. The chill of late spring made you nipples hard which only made him salivate more. He leaned in and lapped at your breasts, taking in the scent and taste of your milk. Warm and sweet against his tongue as he sucked at your nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Warm.” He said gruffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled, “Yeah, Nakano likes it a lot. Can’t get enough of the stuff, they said it's full of nutrients for a baby to grow, as if he needed to grow any bigger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone continued to suck on your breasts, then pushed up the skirt of your dress to expose your pussy. It had healed since the birth of your son, but you were still sensitive. His fingers skirted across your clit which caused you to moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Be quiet my love.” He said, “Don’t want to wake him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Then stop making me feel so good. I haven’t had hands on me like that since you.” You chuckled, “My first and only.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked widely across your left nipple, “I wish to keep it that way.” He got on top of you, the skirt of your dress pulled up exposing you fully to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What if it takes?” You asked. You weren’t too worried, but your worry lied in the response of the temple. They already had one baby, what about another?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “A bountiful harvest is never a bad thing.” He said. He pulled down his pants, exposing his large cock.You swallowed hard, you had barely touched yourself since the night he had you. Very early on in your pregnancy you couldn’t even reach down there properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled your knees up and positioned his cock to your entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Now you have to be quiet. I don’t want to wake him.” He said. He slowly slid into you and before you could make a peep, he sealed you mouth with a kiss. He quickly bottomed out into you, pushing through you to seat his cock inside of you. You were a warm vice around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so good that he almost came on the spot. He thrusted into you gently, he didn’t want to hurt the mother of his child. His kisses trailed down your neck as he continued to pump into you, he also hadn’t had anyone since he had you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you.” He said, “I love the fruit you have given me.” He often wondered when he was alone, what you were like swollen with his child, how round you got, what did you eat? Did you do a lot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you too.” You said as you went back to kissing him. The sex was gentle and soft, just like the time on the altar. The first time you were together. When your love formed into something so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrusted up into you, he groaned against your shoulder to keep him from being too loud. His cock twitched inside of you as he moved his hips against yours. You felt like a dream around his cock and now that he knew you were so fruitful, it turned him on even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re perfect.” He said, his cock twitched inside of you, “I haven't stopped thinking about you since we last saw each other. I wanted to come back so much sooner, but I got caught up with work at the temple. When you told me you were pregnant I was overjoyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re perfect too. You gave me a beautiful child.” You said, “I love him and I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone kissed you again, passion filled him as he kissed you. He made small noises against your lips as he thrusted up into you. He couldn’t get enough of you, if he could have you every day he would but now that you were joining the west temple he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “My beautiful wife.” he groaned as he started to suck on your nipple again, drinking your milk and feeling it hot against his tongue. You were perfect, devoted to him and your faith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Takanobu.” You moaned quietly, your clit ached as he thrusted into you. You felt pleasure build up in your gut. You felt yourself get closer to your orgasm. You held onto his shoulders as he thrusted up into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breasts bounced with every thrust which caused Aone to lick his lips. Before he could reach down and have another taste you moved his head away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You can have some later.” You said, your teeth grit as you edged closer to orgasm, “He’s going to wake up for a light night feeding soon.” You gave a pointed gaze to the sleeping baby in the box close by</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Right.” he said as he continued to thrust. His pace continued to be gentle and warm, his grasp on you was all consuming, “I want to be there for this child.” He said, “I want to protect it with my life and any others that come after.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I know, Taka.” You smiled up at him, but your smile was soon lost as your mouth opened as you moaned. Your pussy tightened around his cock. You spilled around him, your pussy becoming even tighter around his cock. Which caused Aone to groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace picked up slightly as he felt the new tightness around his cock. You were a dream to him, making love to you in the woods. You bare chest exposed to him, the perfect sight of fertility and love. That was why he got sent to the temple of the east after all. To form a union with one of the priestesses. He found you and your first love made a strong little boy and a promise of a good fall harvest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned, lost in the haze of orgasm. You tried to keep it quiet as you felt yourself drown in the lust of orgasm. Your Aone continued to thrust up into you. His hands on either side of you, the warmth of his body and the fire against your skin as he continued to fuck you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m close.” He grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Good, please. Make me full again.” You moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “If you keep talking like that I will.” He said in a low tone, “Make you full of my seed again, show the ripeness of your fruit. Bless the villages with our union as I give you another child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned at his words, you remember how he spoke to you that night on the altar. His soothing words in his rumbling voice. He was usually so quiet but with you he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished inside of you, placed a hand on your stomach and said a prayer. His words were low and mumbled, but you knew what he was trying to get at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You didn’t do what I think you just did.” You groaned, still blissed out from your orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed you on the cheek and said, “I didn’t get to be there for the first one, I want to be there for the second one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Who said I wanted a second one?” You asked playfully as you started to button up your dress and pull down your skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed you again, “Not many can survive childbirth, but you did. You used your power with the gods to give me a child. Plus it is bad luck to just have one child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Who said that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I heard it in the village.” He remarked as he tucked himself back into his pants, “Two babies give good fortune, especially when they’re close together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sure they did.” You said as you curled up on the mat, ready to get some sleep before Nakano woke up for his feeding. Aone curled up beside you, his arm rested over top of you. He had you face the fire so you’d be warm, he was strong and he could survive a little bit of cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you drifted to sleep you felt comfort in your lover’s arms. He kept you close to his chest, protected from anything that lived in the forests. And when Nakano woke up for his feeding, Aone woke up too to watch you feed him. As you pull down the front of your dress and let your delicate son nurse on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following morning you rode onwards towards the temple of the west. You managed to get there by sundown of that day, by that time Nakano was cranky from the long ride and wanted nothing more than to sleep in the crib that the temple had gotten for him when news of your arrival broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “This temple is beautiful.” You said as you looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “This is my home.” Aone said as he kept a hand on your lower back. He showed you to your room and smiled when you gawked at how big it was. When you asked him why it was so big, he simply replied, “I’m a big man. I’m the warrior monk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had two large swords over the bed, a dresser, mirror, the bed looked soft to the touch and there were sparse decorations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I usually train here but I can make room for all of your things, and Nakano’s things as well.” He assured you, “I want you to be comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got settled in, in no time. You began welcoming patrons to the temple, reading through their books and spending passionate nights in bed with Aone. And as spring faded into summer, the aches and pains of pregnancy started to come back to you. First it became the soreness of your breasts, then the firmness of your stomach once more appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What’s wrong?” Aone asked one day after he came back from worship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had Nakano in your arms and trying to nurse him but he was being fussy.. Usually he was a hungry baby who ate happily when you fed him, but now he was making small whimpering noises and trying to move away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Taka.” You said, “I think I’m pregnant again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone’s eyes went wide, he came over to your bed. He pulled you into a tight hug, careful of Nakano, he kissed the top of your head and smiled against you. He rarely smiled, often stoic and cold, but in that moment he was so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Another child, the prayers must’ve worked.” He beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled, “It wasn’t like we were together every night. I’m pretty sure it would’ve taken eventually.” You felt his strong arms squeeze around you as he cried softly against your hair. You looked at him and said, “Oh Taka. Don’t cry, this is a happy occasion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I am happy.” He said before he kissed you again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news was taken well in the temple. Aone’s friend and fellow monk Kenji Futakuchi became a close ally, often finding time to spend with you when he wasn’t doing rituals or working on the temple property. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s been a long time since the temple has had children, once they start walking it’ll be a good thing. But it’ll be hard to keep out of trouble.” He chuckled as he followed you down the halls as you were on your way to get some lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your roundness was starting to show, you suspected that there was only one inside of you. You carried it with pride as you carried Nakano throughout the temple. When you greeted patrons, some often touched the roundness of your stomach, suspecting that it was good luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nakano brought a good harvest so it was wise to think that the second one would bring the same thing. But no one showed the bump as much love as Aone. When he wasn’t doing worship or working, he was with you in your room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Often having Nakano sleep on his bare chest while he abscently rubbed your bump.He enjoyed the warmth under his palm, the feeling of movement as your child fluttered inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He must be active.” He said, “There’s a lot of kicking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah more so than before. But I guess they’re just active. Also why are you so sure that it’s a boy.” You chuckled as you tap the spine of your book against his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just chuckled and continued to stroke your rounded stomach, “I have a feeling, with how active he is and how strong he feels, it has to be a boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed, “Okay, but if it's a girl, you owe me some steamed buns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone curled up closer to you, “And I would love her all the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved seeing you in the morning when the light was just streaming into your bedroom. You were in nothing but a sleeping robe. As you looked in the mirror, rubbing cream onto your bump in the early hours before worship. He came up behind you and stroked the underside of it. His large hands around your bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands glazed up to your nipples as he started to massage them, you whimpered and a tiny bit of milk came out. Which made the monk lick his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Will Nakano be up soon?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We still have some time.” You said as you turned around in your husband’s arms and showed your whole bare front to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall white haired man leaned down and started to suck on your nipples, lapping at the milk that came from them. This caused the baby inside of you to kick which made you whimper a little. He massaged the other one with his hand before he switched to that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Taka, be careful.” You whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I will, I’m always gentle with my wife.” He said as he continued to drink. He loved seeing you like this, swollen with his large children. Forever beautiful. He reminded himself that a plentiful harvest was never a bad thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands smoothed across your bump, whispering promises against your breasts for a healthy child. You placed your hands over his and kissed him on top of the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Promise we’ll be together forever?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes.” He replied before he went back to sucking on your nipples. You yanked his hair a little bit and exposed the column of your neck. You felt yourself grow wet at his hands and mouth on your body. Always so gentle even when he teeth scrape across your sensitive nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Let us finish this elsewhere.” He said, “We don’t have much time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and fully took off your robe and got into bed with his. His hands on your thighs in an instant, there was no surprise you ended up pregnant again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were basking the feeling of pregnancy, you made home in the western temple. Felt the more climate temperatures and raised your son as you worked on forming a garden in the back. WIth your lage belly you move dirt and plant crops for the temple to have during the harvest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile you’re carrying the largest child you’ve ever felt. When you walked into the garden with soil the other priests tried to stop you but you couldn’t be stopped, you wanted to make a garden for tham. What did those men know when it came to making a garden perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby came earlier than expected. You thought you had another month before it came but when you were greeting patrons you felt the tightness in your belly you felt the tightness of labor. You breathed heavily, as the contractions rolled through you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Gods, please, not right now.” You said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to grin through it before your duties were done for the day. You practiced the deep breathing from before. You laboured against the pole of the broom sweep as you finished your tasks for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby descended onto you as you felt those pains. You were excited with the feeling of another child but you exhaled deeply as you swept. The baby was coming soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh no.” You whimper, you weren’t expecting it so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rubbed your belly that morning, you could make it through to the afternoon before anything major happened. You let patrons rub your active belly and try to breath down any contractions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were a perfect model for the temple and you had to keep it that way. You deeply exhaled when there were no patrons around, you slumped against a wall to relieve some pressure, but you couldn’t keep it up for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay baby, just relax, we’ll get you out soon.” You whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contractions came closer together, you had just finished greeting the patrons to the temple when you felt something was not right. A pain rippled through you, you rushed to your bedroom before you let out a pained noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held onto the dresser of your room with one hand and your lower back with the other, you jutted your stomach out. A contraction rattled through you, the feelings you had only felt a year prior were returning memories of the heaving in the temple in the east.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ow.” You whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door that broke you from your thoughts, it was Futakuchi on the other side of the door, “Priestess.” He said, “Are you okay, I heard a noise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed and wet your lips, “Bring Takanobu up, I think it’s time.” You winced once more, contraction rolled through you. You sat on the bed and rubbed your aching belly. You were thankful that your son was with the head priest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “This is your mission, this is your light.” You panted to yourself, your head tilted back as you felt calm for a moment in between contractions. You felt pressure against your stomach as there was a trickle of fluid that left you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You winced, “This is your mission, this is your light.” The baby was earlier than expected. But babies from Aone were big and grew fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, revealing your husband. He kneeled in front of you in and instant and touched your active belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Where do you wish to be, on the bed, on the floor?” He asked, he wanted you to be the most comfortable. He knew you’d be there for a while from the stories he heard about your previous labor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The garden, just until sundown. It’ll be good for me.” You grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked circles around the garden, one of Aone’s shirts and a simple skirt covered you. Most of the patrons were gone for the day which meant you could have some peace. Your yells echoed through the temple as contraction rolled through you. At times you arched your back and winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped on occasion to touch the sensitive skin and Aone did the same, you counted with heavy breaths how far apart your contractions were. Your heavy breathing was an indicator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held onto the stone bench while you landed yourself into a deep squat, the burning caused you to throw your head back and groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “This is your mission, this is your light.” You chanted to yourself. Your eyes squeezed shut as you felt the baby descend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearing sundown when you felt progress. You whimpered and turned to sit on the bench with your legs splayed out. Aone was between them, coaxing your belly with his large hand. You yelled as the top of your child’s head peeked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “There it is.” He said, “Don’t push too hard, he looks big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “They’re always big.” You whined as you rested back on your hands. The cool air felt good on your sweaty skin. Your nipples leaked a little bit, but Aone couldn’t focus on that. He had to catch his child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of the priests peeked in to see how you were doing, but Aone scared them off with a glance. No man should see his wife like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a little while longer before the head fully emerged, you loudly cried out. Aone rubbed your thigh and said, “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you too.” You whimpered, birthing this child took all the breath out of you as you labored. You swallowed hard and pushed again, before you threw your head back once more and cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You are so strong.” Aone said, “My strong wife. He’s almost out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gritted your teeth and prayed to your gods. You were built for this, you were the priestess of life, of the east. You moved once more back to your knees in front of the stone bench. Aone was behind you, his hands on your contracting stomach. You leaned back and rested your head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Can you feel it?” You asked as you gripped the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down, touching your aching entrance that was stretched around the head of your child, “I can feel him, keep pushing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and when the next contraction hit, you pushed. It took past sundown, in the dark for your second son to be born. Aone took off his shirt and wrapped the baby in it to keep warm. When you heard his little cries you slumped against the bench. Out of breath and exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone kept the bloody mess of a baby boy close to his chest as he rubbed your back with his free hand. He was so proud of you and what you were able to accomplish, giving him another boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the relief didn’t last long as you felt another twinge of pain course through you, “How?” You squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What, honey?” He asked as he leaned over, cradling his messy son against his chest. That was when you closed your eyes and let out a strangled yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I think there’s another baby?” You huffed, your hands on your stomach as you felt another tumble roll through it. You whimpered, already defeated from the first birth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What?” He asked, he kept his first son to his chest before he had a hand on your stomach, still active with life as you continued to labor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I think there’s a second child.” You whimpered, pain grasped you like a vice as you felt it descended down into your canal. Your hands on the expanse of your belly, you arched your back and kept your knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone didn’t know what to do, instead he stuck two fingers inside of you and felt a mass inside of you. He pulled out instantly and kept you in his arms.You leaned against him and exhaled deeply, labor took hold of all parts of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I feel something else,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That must be our second child,” You panted as you rested your head against him, labouring around a second child. You let out a grunt and put all of yourself into the labouring process. You end up sitting down near the stone bench and labor against your husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front of your shirt was wet with milk. Anticipating for the children to come and the children you had. You let out a guttural scream which caused the priests to check on you again but Aone scared them off with a glace as he kept his shirt wrapped around his child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You end up hooking your hand  around your knees and sitting on your lower back, you push and push and suddenly the tip of the head is peeking out. You let out a scream and try to get the child’s head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You can do it, the gods are with you, just keep pushing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You threw your head back against Aone, your breathing was heavy and guttural. You were in a state where you were primal, all the dressings of being a priestess were gone. You were natural as you let your body dictate when you had to push. Your breathing was heavy, your breasts were leaking milk as a reminder of what you were doing. You grunt and huffed and you pushed out the child bit by bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swore under your breath, but Aone took it in stride. He knew that the throes of labor were difficult. All of your words were just you trying to work the child out of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grit your teeth, swore to your gods and did as nature told you, your nails bit into your skin as you huffed and laboured. Contractions riddled through you, you felt sweat slick on your forehead but the cool evening simmered down your body temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Gods please, give me strength!” You shouted. Your voice carried through the temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone was behind you the whole time, watching you with close eyes as you tried to get his third child out. He watched it slowly push out of your opening, the same one he entered all those months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought you looked beautiful, as you whimpered simply with prayers, your legs spread opened hooked under your arms as you pushed and squirmed. The baby’s head peeked out more, spreading you open as it pushed out. You looked like a goddess in his eyes. You were perfect to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Keep going.” He said, “You can do it, deliver us our third son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took well into the night before the shoulders came out and eventually the rest of the body. It came out into your hands, a messy, bloody little boy who was the third son of the monk and priestess. You whimpered as you took him to your eye level and waited for him to cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Please, my strong little one.” You said with baited breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You relaxed when he let out his first cries. You slumped against Aone, not knowing what else to do, you were drained of energy by the entire process and the result was two little boys. Strong and crying You took one on your breast while Aone took the other to you. You let both boys drink, promising that they would always be fed no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt the after birth come through you, it made a slight mess on the stone walkway, but all would be forgiven because you had two strapping twins for the temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You eventually got helped up and brought to your room where you nursed both baby boys. The priests crowded around you and you felt exhausted, flustered and fulfilled. You were given tea and told to relax, you didn't feel any more children inside of you as relaxed with your sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aone was by your side, he smiled gently at the children before him. They kicked out their little legs as they got adjusted, they would make wonderful warrior monks, adding further to the mission,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “When do we try for the fourth?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Not for a while.” You chuckled as you fed you two sons, you knew that your firstborn was going to be in the room soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before you gave fruit to the fourth child of the union between east and west, a promise that the union would remain fruitful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr @nothingbuthaikyuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>